Bleeders
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: An invisible killer is terrorizing a small town, and it wants Dean. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Jenny

Supernatural

Bleeders

1

Jenny

Dean Winchester felt like he'd been driving for days. His black Impala was alone on Route 24. And hopefully it would stay that way. The only way he and Sam would get to Archie by morning was if he drove all night. He looked over at his brother.

Sam had been passed out for the last hundred miles. The poor kid needed the sleep. Their job got to Sam more than it did Dean. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had been doing this longer than Sam. Or that Dean just kept his emotions well hidden. Sometimes too well. His feelings weren't something he wanted to talk about. Maybe it was pride. Or the hatred of feeling vulnerable. Dad never talked about feelings. He was an ex-Marine. It was just something he didn't do, and he expected Dean to be the same.

Bottle it up. Divert people away from yourself. That was the rules he had written down for himself. Make a joke. Do anything. He learned that when you have to raise your younger brother, and keep a family secret well hidden from everyday people, and your brother... you don't have time for your feelings. Every time Dean did get scared, or sad, angry, anything. He had to deal with it on his own time. He couldn't scare Sammy. It's a bad habit to get into. You can't get out of it.

The sun was coming up. Rising above the trees in the clear mid-western sky. Dean didn't really notice. They were almost out of gas.

Pulling into the small town gas station, he figured he might as well get breakfast too. After filling the tank he walked in to the small convienient store. A girl, about his age, was manning the counter. She had shoulder length brown hair, slim hour-glass figure and a black t-shirt under her red apron. She was hot.

He grabbed two coffees and a couple doughnuts, and walked up to the counter.

"Hi." he said. Smiling and putting his charm into full play. The girl didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Hi," she rang up the coffee and doughnuts.

"Are you guys always this busy?" he said, trying to make her smile. It worked. She did finally look up at him. Her eyes danced up and down his profile. He could tell she liked what she saw.

"Actually, we are baby. You should see rush hour. Nightmare." They both laughed. She glanced outside at his car. "Nice car." She said leaning over the counter. Dean glanced down at her name tag. Jenny.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Your welcome sweetie. 1967 Impala right?" Dean was surprised.

"Yeah actually it is." He smiled flirtatiously back. They stood in silience for a moment. "We could take it for a drive sometime if you wanted to," She gave him a strange look.

"Sorry sugar. You're cute but I usually go out with guys I've known for more than a few minutes."

"Ouch," he said, acting hurt. "Shot down with no chance to redeem myself." She smiled again.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime." He grabbed the food.

"If you're lucky." She laughed again.

Sam woke up and had no idea where he was. But after a year of this, he was kind've used to it. What he wasn't used to was not seeing his brother right outside the car. Looking around he saw Dean inside the convienient store. Flirting with the cashier.

_Typical Dean._ He thought. Smiling a little. Looking around some more He saw a large green sign that blared:

WELCOME TO

ARCHIE MISSOURI!

That answers that question. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head. Dean walked out and for the first time since Sam had known him, he didn't have a large grin on his face.

"Oh my God," Sam said as Dean got into the car. "You didn't get her number?" Dean shook his head. "Oh my God. It's the apocolypse."

"Shut up." he said. Shoving doughnuts in his hand. Sam looked through the store window.

"Well, you may not've gotten her number but she can't keep her eyes off you." He started eating. Dean smiled and laughed.

"I knew it," Sam swallowed.

"Do you actually know her name?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah it's Jenny." He said, mouth full. Sam laughed.

"Two records in one day."

"Stop gabbin' and tell me about this job,"

"Well," he began, going into what Dean called "Geek Mode". "Locals have been claiming they've seen people getting killed."

"What did the thing that killed them look like?"

"That's the problem," Sam said."They couldn't see anything. Like whatever was killing them was invisible." Dean sighed.

"Great. Murderous and invisible. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Whatever the thing was, sometimes the people didn't die. They were hurt pretty bad but they died later. Uh," Sam took out a newspaper. "After sudden spasms that resulted in injury assumingly self-conflicted."

"Assumingly? So they don't really know how these people got hurt?" Sam shook his head.

"No I guess not." Dean finished the last of his coffee and started the engine.

"Where are we going first?"

"I guess we should go to the last victims house first."

"Any survivors?" Sam shook his head.

"Great, an empty, dark, probably haunted, house complete with blood stains." he put the car in drive. "Great way to start the day."

Jenny hated turning that guy down. He was amazingly hot, funny and he had _such _a nice car. But no. She had a job to do and some guy couldn't get in the way of that. She watched painstakingly as the Impala drove out of the parking lot.

"Man," she said slumping over the counter. "I never get to have any fun." she picked up the newspaper on the counter. Eighteen people had died in the past month. In Los Angeles that's really low, and a good thing. But here, nobody was murdered. Let alone eighteen people. Strange thing waas, the cops couldn't find anything. Fingerprints, DNA, signs of forced entry... Nada. There were eyewitnesses though. None of them had actually seen what killed them. Weird. But she'd seen weirder. Much weirder. Working at a small town gas station you see stranger things in the bathroom. Reading the paper again, she found it hard to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to that guy. She was angry at herself for not catching his name. She saw him read her nametag. Well, maybe he was reading her nametag. He might've been staring at...something else. He seemed like the type. She had this inkling though, that maybe she hadn't seen the last of...whatever his name was.

Sam told Dean the directions to the house. After about an hour Dean was getting restless.

"Dude I feel like we've been driving in circles for hours. Are we almost there or what?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dean, we're almost there. God, you act like a four year old."

"I do not," said Dean.

"You don't?" said Sam sarcastically. Dean shook his head.

"No I don't. Four and a half, tops." Sam smiled. He looked at the map and back to the road.

"Okay we're here."

"Finally!" Dean put the Impala in park and got out quickly. Dean was wrong about the house. This place looked like it came out of a John Deere catalog. Everything wasn't green and yellow but this place was everything you'd picture when you said "farm". Big red barn, medium sized farmhouse, cattle, horses, the works.

"Well this place doesn't feel creepy at all." said Dean, getting out of the car. Sam had to agree with him. Even though this place was picture perfect it gave off an eerie vibe.

They walked in the house. Treading carefully not to make any noise. Dean had been right about the blood stains. This place looked like it had red walls with green underneath it. As for the furniture...there wasn't any. The place had been completly emptied out. Nothing was left. Pictures, rugs mail, nothing.

"Guess the local community took time to grieve. Cleaned the place out in less than a week." Dean whispered.

"The police probably took it for the crime lab. If you didn't know we are in a federal crime scene." said Sam. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What are we looking for anyway?"

"Try and see if you can find any sulfur or something. How's the EMF?" Dean moved the small machine side to side. The red lights stayed off.

"Not a damn thing dude." Sam kept walking. As they turned a corner they heard a bump in the next room. Plastering themselves to the wall, they crept siliently toward the noise. Reaching the end of a wall, Dean raised his gun and Sam followed suit. Dean turned the corner fast, gun raised ready to fire...

BOOM! There were not one but two shots fired. Dean flew back and fell on the ground.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He looked around that corner to see who or what had shot his brother. It was the cashier from the gas station. Jill, Julia? The girl groaned, so did Dean.

"Oh my god," Dean said. "What the hell did you shoot me with?" The girl was sitting up.

"The same thing you shot me with." she said, pulling something out of her chest. "You do know you're supposed to grind rock salt up don't you?" Dean looked at the girl.

"Wait a second. Jenny?" The girl looked at Dean. She smiled.

"I remember you," She said standing up. Dean stood too. "you're that guy from the gas station." Dean nodded. "What's your name anyway?" Dean held out his hand, slightly hunched over from the salt.

"Dean Winchester," Jenny took his hand.

"Jenny Anderson," They shook hands.

"Ow." Sam felt it was time he butted in.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but can I ask what you're doing here?" she looked at him.

"And you are?"

"My annoying kid brother Sam." Jenny looked Sam up and down.

"Wow. They sure make 'em tall these days." Sam ignored her comment.

"Right, and what are you doing here?" She smiled, then winced.

"Can I tell you after I get your brother's rock salt out of me?" Sam nodded. Jenny went upstairs. Dean sighed.

"I should probably do the same."

"Yeah. I bet that hurts."

"You have no idea." Sam smiled. "But I could give you one in about three seconds." Dean grimaced. Sam backed off.

Jenny came back downstairs.

"Now," she said leaning up against a wall. "You wanted an explanation?" Sam and Dean both nodded. "I hunt down evil, and kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well you take these handy things called guns-"

"No," Dean said, eyes rolling. "How did you start hunting?" Jenny sighed.

"A group of demons tried to kill me and my family. Thought my father was a threat. They slaughtered anyhing that moved. I was the only one that survived." Sam and Dean's eyes widened.

"God," said Sam. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head.

"You didn't do it."

"How old were you?" Dean asked. Jenny looked down.

"I was ten." Dean shok his head.

"That's terrible." He said. She shrugged.

"You get used to it after awhile. Anyway, what's two pretty boys like you doin' in a crap hose like this?" Sam half-smiled.

"We're hunters too." He said. Dean smacked his arm. Jenny eyed them suspiciously.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Dean Winchester and the dork that's being so nice to you is Sam?" Jenny's eyes widened.

"Winchester? As in John Winchester's boys?" they nodded. "Oh my God I can't believe this," she laughed and looked at Dean. "Man was Uncle Bobby right about you." Sam looked up with a jolt. Dean was terrified at her words.

"U-Uncle Bobby?" She grinned.

"That's right Baby-doll. He raised me after my parents died." She giggled at his expression. "What, do you think I learned this stuff on my own?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Sammy I'm a dead man." Sam nodded vigorously. Jenny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry honey I won't tell if you won't." Dean rolled his eyes. Sam continued laughing.

"What are you laughin' at geek boy?" Sam shook his head.

"Because I knew one of these days your sexed up attitude would come back to bite you in the ass." Dean rolled his eyes again.

--Tell me if you like it! I'm open to all kinds of reviews. There's three more chapters.--


	2. Hurt

2

Hurt

Jenny was smart, funny, sexy, and sarcastic. And Dean couldn't stand her. She took a shot at him every chance she got. Sam was just eating it up. Enjoying the fact that it was Dean getting his chops busted for once.

"Can we stop the bull and see what we can find out about this hunt?" Jenny smiled.

"Aww," She said in a baby-talk voice. "Is wittle Dean getting his feewings hurt?" Dean sighed. She sat down. "Fine," She huffed. "Let's get down to business."

"What do you know?" Sam asked.

"That this is one evil SOB. These things are like demonic parasites. All they want is blood. The have an unslakeable hunger for flesh."

"Yikes. Sounds like lots-o-fun." Dean said. Jenny grimaced.

"Oh wait there's more," Sam and Dean groaned. "Yeah. These things, they beat 'em bad. Real bad. Then, they get inside you, they hurt you some more. From the inside out. They feed on pain. These things are invisible too. Nobody can see these things. Even the victims."

"Do these things have a name?" Sam asked.

"Aren't we the quizzical one." Sam frowned."O.K. not funny. But yes. They're called Bleeders."

"Any lore?" said Dean. Jenny smiled.

"As a matter of fact honey there is," She pulled out some papers from her bag. "By the way kudos for asking the first intelligent question of your life." Dean snatched the papers out of her hand as she chuckled lightly.

"These things have been around for how long?" he asked stunned by the date in front of him.

"Yeah. B.C. really makes you wonder why hunters haven't killed the suckers yet."

"How do you kill it?"Jenny smiled.

"Well babe your two for two." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and answer my question."

"Testy aren't we?" Dean glared at her. "Fine. You have to stab,and/or shoot it with pure iron."

"Fabulous." said Dean. Sam read over his shoulder.

"Is there any particular reason Bleeders pick the people they do?" Jenny nodded.

"They go after people who've experienced great tragidies in their lives. The people in this house lost loved ones in 9-11." Dean looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Doesn't that kind of leave you wide open?" She laughed.

"Well I'm smarter than the average idiot. And...," She pulled out a very large switchblade. "I think I can take care of myself." Sam nodded.

"We believe you." Sam thought for a moment. Dad died almost two weeks ago. Then there was Mom, Jess...He and Dean had both suffered tragidies. They were as vulnerable as Jenny was. Jenny filtered through her bag.

"Hey," she said, pulling out a '22 Calibur. "Where is your dad anway?" Sam looked down. Dean shut his eyes.

"He died." Dean said, standing. Jenny bit her lower lip, sorry she brought it up.

"I..I'm so sorry. I haven't talked to Uncle Bobby in a while. When did he die?" Sam glacnced up at his brother. Dean was clenching his jaw tight. He hated talking about Dad. It made him talk about his feelings.

"About two weeks ago," Dean opened the front door. "Oh, and don't be."

"Don't be what?" Jenny asked. She was truly sorry about John. She'd known him as long as she'd known Bobby. He taught her the right way to draw a devil's trap.

Dean turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry that he's dead. You didn't kill him." And he shut the front door.

Once on the porch, Dean wiped his eyes. He wasn't going to let himself cry over Dad. He walked over to a wall and punched it. Scraping his knuckles.

"Dammit Dad!" He yelled. He punched the wall again, again, again, until he collapsed against the wall. "I can't do this without you," he whispered. "Why'd you do it? To save me? Why? You can do so much more than I can. I wasn't worth it." He shut his eyes. "I hate you. How in the hell am I supposed to live with this?" Just then Dean heard the front door open. He straightened up and tried to look nonchalant.

"Dean," Sam's voice said. Dean turned around. "Are you okay?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah Sam why wouldn't I be?" Sam shook his head.

"Okay, I can see right through you. Don't pull this macho crap on me. I know you're upset."

"Dude no I'm not. I'm fine maybe you're just paranoid." Sam looked down at Dean's bleeding hands.

"Yeah I'm paranoid. Then why are your hands bleeding like you ran them through a stack of barbed wire?" Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, wincing at the sting.

"Do I not have the right to trip?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said walking back into toward the house. Before going inside he turned to Dean. "You can hide all you want Dean but one of these days your going to have to let out all of those bottled up emotions." Suddenly Jenny opened the door.

"Hey ladies," They turned towards her. "If we're done with the sewing circle I think I know where it's going to attack next."

Jenny laid out a map in front of them.

"Okay," She said pointing to the house they were at. "This is the third house that's been hit. The two previously were three blocks apart exactly. Same house, disater in the family, the whole shebang." Dean walked behind her, looking at the map. She tried to shake the butterflies out of her stomach.

"Where's the next one gonna be?" She pointed to a house about a mile away. Dean pulled his keyes out of his pocket.

"Let's get goin'." Jenny fought the urge to gasp as she saw Dean's hands.

This house was the same as the other. Picture perfect, but creepy. Cars were parked outside. Sam could see the family inside laughing. Unaware of the danger that probably lurked outside. Jenny sighed from the back-seat.

"Ah, to have a normal life again." Sam amd Dean smiled. Sam turned to his brother.

"So if these things are invisible how do we plan to kill it?" Dean smiled and opened the glovebox.

"Smokebombs Sammy." Sam furrowed his brows.

"I don't even want to know when, where, how or why you have those." Dean grinned. He turned around to face Jenny.

"So are we just gonna wait around for the nice family to start getting eaten?" Jenny shrugged.

"Unless you have a better plan to find an invisible killer, at night, in the middle of nowhere then please inform us."

"Well I don't want anyone to get hurt."

A scream peirced the night. The trio stared at eachother for about a second, then they bolted out of the car. The screams combined with the banging and crashing inside made the chaos even worse. Dean ran up to the fornt door and kicked it as hard as she could. It didn't budge. He tried over and over. Still nothing. Sam was trying to break the windows. They cracked but kept re-sealing themselves. Jenny was trying to help Dean. "Hey Jenny!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" They were still kicking the doors.

"Do Bleeders have telekenisis?"

"Maybe! Why?"

"Because I think it's holding the doors closed! Like it knows we're here!"

"Oh my god!" Sam yelled. The once clear windows were now opaque with blood. Then the screams stopped. The doors opened. They ran inside. What Jenny saw brought bile to the back of her throat.

"Oh god." she said, turning around and buring her face in her hands. Dean looked around the blood soaked house.

"Hey Sam?" Sam was staring at a bloodsoaked rug.

"Yeah?" Dean knelt down next to what was left of a body.

"You don't think the Bleeder's still here?" Sam glanced around.

"I sure as hell hope not." Dean stood.

"Yeah me too-" Dean suddenly flew back against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running towards him. Dean started screaming. Sam watched in horror as Dean's stomach was ripped open and his gray shirt turned red. Jenny pulled out the gun.

"Where's the smoke bombs?" she yelled over Dean's cries. Sam reached out to Dean.

"No! Sam don't." he yelled. Jenny found a smoke bomb, yanked out the pin and threw. Smoke filled the room. Jenny watched, gun pointed out watching for movement. _Everything's moving too fast!_ She thought.

"Oh god!" Dean yelled. He could feel the thing ripping at his skin. Everything hurt. _God please just let me die!_ He thought. Sam looked around wildly, trying to concentrate over his brother's screams of agony.

"Show yourself you evil son of a bitch!" Dean was drenched in blood. Gashes appeared out of nowhere all over him.

"Make it stop! Please god make it stop!" He begged. Jenny finally saw movement.

"Sam move!" Sam dived out of the way. BOOM! The bullet stopped in midair. The creature shrieked and turned to dust. Dean slid down the wall . Sam rushed over to him.

"Dean," he raised his head and shook him lightly. "C'mon Dean wake up." Dean's eyes fluttered open. He was shaking terribly. Jenny knelt next to him.

"Dean, baby-doll, you have to stay awake." Dean winced and shuddered. "I know it hurts sweetie but you have to stay up." Dean nodded. Sam was shaking.

"We have to get him to a hospital." he said.

"No." Jenny and Dean said in unison. Deans more so a ragged whisper.

"It's too far away. There's a house not too far away from here, maybe we can get him help there."

"Why can't we just stay here?" asked Sam.

"Because I don't think any of us wants to stay in a house with the owners remains scattered across the first floor." Sam nodded. "Go pull the car up Sam." He got up and left. Jenny held Dean's head in her lap.

"Ah!" He moaned.

"Shhh..." she soothed. "It's okay honey. You'll be alright." Dean gripped her sleeve.

"It hurts," he whispered. "Everything hurts." Jenny wiped off some of the blood that covered his face.

"I know baby I know." She gently rocked him back and forth.

Sam came back inside. As tenderly as they could, they put Dean in the back seat of the Impala. Sam flew to the drivers seat, started the engine, and almost drove off berfore Jenny got in.

"Which way am I going?" asked Sam, as they approached a crossroads.

"Turn right," Jenny said.

"Ohhh..." Dean groaned. Jenny turned and rubbed his forehead.

"Shhh. It's okay Dean we're almost there." They drove another ten minutes.

"How much farhter is it?" Sam snapped. Jenny glared at him.

"Another five minutes, calm down."

"I will not calm down! My brother's dying in the backseat of this car and we can't get to a hospital. So don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Sam hit his fist on the dashboard. Jenny jumped.

"Turn down this driveway." She said quietly. Sam nodded. They stopped in front of a large farmhouse, bigger than all the other ones they'd seen.

"Who are these people?" Sam asked. He and Jenny got out of the car.

"Decendants of the founders of the town." Sam nodded. He looked up at the house.

"Do you really think they'll help us?"

"Yes I do. And there's only one. She owes me." They opened the car doors. Carefully lifted Dean out, and half dragged, half carried him to the front door. Jenny knocked.

"Who on earth?" They heard from inside. An older looking woman opened the door. She smiled when she saw Jenny.

"Jenny! What brings you back to this little spit town?" She looked at Dean. "Oh lord!," she exclaimed. "Get him in here honey." They walked inside. The woman went pale as they passed her.

"Shh-e d-don't look s-so h-h-hot ei-ther." Dean whispered. Jenny laughed sligthly.

"Where can we put him Sarah?" Jenny asked, struggling under Dean's weight.

"Uh-uh," She stammered. "There's a bed in that back room." Jenny nodded.

She and Sam laid him down gently.

"I need gause, peroxide, you know first aid." Sam nodded. "I need hot water too." Sam turned and left. Jenny turned to Dean. "You still awake honey?" He barely lifted his hand. "That's good. Just a little while longer and you can rest baby-doll." Sam came back. She took the stuff from him. He looked at his brother. Stunned. He felt numb. He couldn't move. Jenny looked up at him. "Sam, I need you to go out and get more of this stuff okay." Sam nodded, greatful to have something to do. Jenny went back to Dean. "Okay honey," she said gently. "Let's get these off." She gently took off Dean's jacket. She pulled her knife out of her pocket and cut at Dean's shirt and pulled what little of it was left off. She dipped a washcloth in the bowl of hot water Sam brought. She touched it to Dean's head. Wiping away the blood on his face. He was drenched. It was a wonder he hadn't bled to death. She wiped the blood off his chest and arms. The gashes on his body were huge. She got the peroxide and dabbed at a particulaily nasty cut on his chest.

"Ahh!" He yelled, gripping Jenny's hand tight.

"Shh..." She couldn't stop. If infection set in they'd have no choice but to go to a doctor. They didn't have that kind of time. She bandaged him as best as she could. Once she had cleaned and bandaged his torso, she looked down at his legs. On his upper left leg there was a large gash that was turning his jeans a deep red. She bit her lower lip. "Okay. Dean?"

"Mmn?" He said weakly.

"This is gonna sound really weird, but I have to take your jeans off." Dean smiled faintly. Jenny rolled her eyes. "You could be lookin' the Grim Reaper in the face and still be the same old you." Dean shivered and sweat perspired down his face. Jenny took off his jeans. She cleaned the wound and wrapped gause around it. She pulled a thermometer out of the bag and covered Dean up. "Okay Dean open up." She placed the thermometer under his tongue. Dean looked up at her.

"Are-are y-you ok-kay?" He asked. Jenny smiled.

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine. You on the other hand need some serious sleep." Dean nodded and shuddered.

'Th-that," he winced. "s-sou-sounds great." The thermometer beeped. She pulled it out. 101.5. As long as it didn't get any higher than that she wouldn't worry. Too much.

"Dean I'll be right back." He nodded and let go of her hand. Jenny came back with two tablets and a glass of water. "Okay Dean I need you to take these. Then I promise you can sleep." Dean nodded and tried to sit up. Jenny propped his head up in her hand, put the pill in his mouth and poured in some water. Dean swallowed both painfully. Jenny laid him back down gently. He grabbed her hand again.

"D-don't l-lea-ve." He gasped. Jenny shook her head.

"I won't." And Dean was asleep in seconds.


	3. Uncle Bobby

3

Uncle Bobby

It took Sam hours to find a store. This place was so spread out he had to ask for directions three times. He tried to keep his mind off his brother. He reached down and flicked on the radio.

"_She's my Cherry Pie-_" Sam turned it off. He sighed, fighting back the tears that suddenly appeared in his eyes. He turned left into the small grocery store parking lot. He turned the car off and leaned against the steering wheel.

"What am I gonna do?" The tears he fought previously fell onto his jeans. "What am I gonna do?" _You can go inside and do what Jenny asked you to._ A voice told him. Sam nodded and went inside.

The cashier gave Sam a shocked look. Sam guessed his appearance would frighten people. Dean's blood covered his shirt and smoke had gotten all over his face.

"Kid are you okay?" The man asked. Sam nodded.

"My brother...cut his hand. Real bad. I'm just getting him a first-aid kit." The man's brows furrowed.

"Shouldn't you take him to a hospital?" He asked.

"I tried. But he's too stubborn to go." Sam shrugged. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we get a lot of those." He said. Sam smiled wearily. He walked in the back aisles and grabbed three first-aid kits. He set them down on the counter. The man eyed him carefully. Sam smiled.

"History tends to repeat itself." Said Sam. The man nodded.

Once outside, Sam sped out of the parking lot at no less than seventy-five miles per hour.

Sarah was scared. Jenny had visited once before and it was to help her get rid of a poltergeist out at the Kinder farm. She didn't know why she was here now, but it was far worse than the poltergeist. That poor boy looked like hell. Just by looking at him Sarah could tell it was a miracle he was breathing. She walked to the room Jenny and the boy were in. Jenny was holding his hand as he slept.

"How is he?" Sarah whispered. Jenny jumped. "Sorry."

"He's...he's not doin' so good. If his fever goes down I'll stop worrying, a little. He just lost so much blood..." Sarah put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright. I can feel it," Sarah said. Jenny nodded. "What did this to him?" Sarah asked. Jenny told her about the Bleeders. "Lord. I've been hunting for thirty-five years and haven't come across a Bleeder," Her eyes widened. "You did kill this thing right?" Jenny nodded again. "Good." Sarah sighed. They heard the front door open.

"That'll be Sam." Jenny said. Sarah went out into the living room. Sam looked at her.

"Is he okay?" He asked, setting the bag down on the table.

"Sort of. If his fever goes down the worry factor'll drop. All we can do for now is pray."

"God," Sam sat down and buried his face in his hands. "This doesn't happen. Not to him. He's too strong." Sarah sighed

"That's probably why he's still alive honey."

Jenny jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID. Uncle Bobby.

"Hello?" Jenny said quietly.

"Hey Jenny," He said. "How are you?" Jenny sighed.

"I've been a whole lot better Uncle Bobby."

"What's wrong?"

"You know Dean Winchester-"

"Oh god what did he do ?" Bobby interrupted.

"Nothing. He's...he's hurt bad. I've done everything I can to help, but, I don't know what to do." There was dead air on the other line.

"What hurt him?"

"A Bleeder."

"Please tell me you're not serious?"

"Yeah Uncle Bobby I am."

"Where are you?"

"Sarah Keller's farm."

"I'll be there in two hours."

"Bye." _Click._ She didn't know how Bobby could help, but he could.

Dean had had nightmares before. Not like this. These were terrible, pain filled nightmares. He watched Sam die over and over...Dad over and over...Jenny...He couldn't do anything. Help them. Nothing. He just had to watch. He cried out. Pleading with the demon to stop. It just laughed. Dean re-lived yellow eyes trying to tear his heart out. His Dad falling to the ground in front of him. Anything that even remotely hurt him in his life was re-lived.

Jenny was getting scared. Dean was writhing, tossing and turning. And he was talking. Or more so moaning.

"No. Please don't hurt Sam. Not Sam. Please..." Jenny tried calming him down.

"Dean it's okay honey. You're safe." It didn't work. All she had left to do was wake him up.

"Dean," she said shaking him lightly. "Wake up honey c'mon." She shook him again. "Dean wake up."

"Noo..." He groaned. She shook harder.

"Dean," she said louder. "C'mon wake up." He gasped and sat up quickly, right into Jenny's arms. He breathed heavily and clung to Jenny tightly. "Dean are you okay?" Dean shook his head, body shaking. "Shh," she soothed, rocking him back and forth. "It'll be okay." He pulled away from her, wincing as he did so.

"Where's Sam?" He asked. Jenny smiled.

"He's downstairs passed out on Sarah's couch." Dean sighed, relieved. Jenny put a hand on his face.

"Your fever broke." Dean nodded. Jenny didn't move her hand. Dean leaned toward her. Closer and closer he came until their lips met. He put his hands around her waist. She put her other hand on his chest. They kissed faster and faster. Passion coursing through the two of them...

"Hey!" Yelled a voice. They broke apart.

"Uncle Bobby!" Jenny exclaimed. Bobby's face was redder than a ripe tomato.

"Hey Bobby." Dean whispered, embarassed looking down. He ignored Dean.

"So he's real hurt is he?" Jenny opened her mouth but Bobby cut her off. "Here I am thinking he's in this huge trouble and I find you making out with him."

"Bobby I-" Dean began. He swayed slightly. "I really am..." Before he finished, he passed out on the pillow.

"Dean," she said, placing a hand on his forehead, just to be safe. She looked at Booby. "Told you." Bobby pointed a finger at her.

"Now Jenny-" Just then Dean started screaming. Like at the house, only worse. Sam and Sarah ran into the room.

"Dean!" Jenny yelled. "Dean what's wrong?" She looked at his body and her question was answered. New slashes and cuts were appearing, some were being re-opened.

"Everyone get down!" Sam yelled, throwing a smoke bomb. They pulled out their guns and looked around wildly.

"Not again! God please no!" Dean screamed. "Ahhh!"

"Sam I don't see anything!" Jenny yelled, suppressing sobs.

"Dammit!" Bobby yelled. "It's inside him!"

"What?" Sam and Jenny bellowed.

"It's inside him!" Dean stopped yelling. He went limp on the bed.

"Dean!" said Sam. Jenny bent down next to him. She put a finger on his neck, looking for a pulse.

"Thank God he's still alive."

"Ohh...god..." Dean groaned. Jenny looked Bobby. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Uncle Bobby how do we get this thing out of him?" Bobby shook his head.

"Jenny I wish I knew." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Well we're gonna find out." Sam said. He turned to Bobby. "I'm not burying my dad and my brother in the same month."

"Go get your computer Sam," said Sarah."We're gonna need it."

Dean opened his eyes and he instantly wished against it. Jenny was crying. Over him. Her face was in her hands and she shook with sobs.

"God," she said softly. "Please let him be okay. I know I don't talk to you much but... I need you to make him better. I can't lose him too. He's offering so much to this world. And Sam needs him...I need him." He squeezed her hand. She looked at him and tried to wipe her tears out of her eyes.

"Hey." she said, smiling painfully.

"Stop that." He whispered.

"Stop what?"

"Crying. I hate it when girls I care about cry." She smiled.

"Sorry. Wait a second. You, you care about me?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the blanket. "I don't usually..."

"Fall for girls so fast?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah," He looked up at her. "I really do care about you though. I can't stop thinking about you. It's getting kind've annoying." Jenny laughed. "And I got so scared when we thought the Bleeder was here. I thought it might go after you. I don't really know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"If you're buttering me up because you want something it isn't gonna work." Dean shook his head.

"I'll admit most of the time I'm full of crap about this. This time I'm not." She shook her head.

"Roll over." she said.

"What?" Dean said. Jenny laughed again.

"I need to see if you have any broken ribs now roll over."

"Fine." Dean rolled over. Jenny pushed on his back, slowly moving down. She reached about the middle when Dean laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"That tickles." Jenny nodded.

"Oh really?" She said playfully.

"Uh-oh." Dean said. Jenny started tickling him laughing with Dean. "Knock it off !" Dean giggled.

"Never!" Jenny laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Dean put an arm around Jenny's waist and rolled over so he was facing upright. They laughed for a moment, staring at each other. They were still smiling when Dean kissed her. Her weight on his chest hurt, but he didn't care. Slowly their lips entangled themselves in each other. Her hands were around his waist. And his around her's. He kissed her neck. She kissed his...

They had had no luck. Absolutely none. They had checked every website, book, everything they could to get the Bleeder out of Dean. Bobby slammed a book shut.

"Sarah I've known you for a long time. And you're lying through your teeth if you tell me these are all the books you have." Sarah shook her head.

"Bobby I wish that were true, but these are all I have." Sam sighed and looked up from his computer.

"These things are all over the place about them getting _in_to a body but no websites say anything about getting them out of one." Bobby picked up another book.

"Oh thank you God." he said. "I found it." Sam and Sarah rushed over to Bobby and read over his shoulder.

"An exorcism?" said Sam. "We have to do an exorcism on my brother?" Bobby nodded.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "It's the only way." Sam rubbed his forehead.

"Do we have to do this now?" Bobby nodded.

"Oh boys let's wait another half hour." Bobby and Sam were confused. Sarah blushed. "I just mean let's let the boy sleep a while before we have to yank a demon out of him." Sam and Bobby nodded. Sarah walked away smiling to herself. She knew very well that Jenny and Dean weren't even close to sleeping.


	4. The Excorsism

4

The Exorcism

Jenny lay on Dean's chest. Thinking. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think the Bleeder picked you instead of me or Sam?" She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe the Bleeder thought I'd taste good. I mean c'mon," he smiled."You have to admit I look good enough to eat." Jenny laughed.

"Yeah I guess you do." she paused for a moment. "Does the job ever get to you? And pull that macho crap on me it doesn't work."

"Honestly?" he asked. Jenny nodded. "Yeah. It does. I hate it. Having to sacrifice everything for killing a few demons. Not being able to get close to anyone. Yeah it bothers me."

"Me too." Jenny nodded. "Dean I need to tell you something."

"Oh no," Dean said. "You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"No," Jenny laughed. "There's a Bleeder inside you. Apparently they travel in two's in case people like us come around. One dies, the other gets to finish what it started." Dean sighed.

"Jenny I know."

"What?"

"I can feel it. I can feel it moving around inside me. Do you know how to get it out?" Jenny looked down.

"No we don't. They're looking right now." She said.

"What happens if you can't get it out?" He asked. Jenny moved closer to him.

"You'll die." She whispered. Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll figure this out. Don't worry." He said. Jenny nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Jenny flew out of the bed and grabbed her clothes, running into the bathroom. Dean smiled. The door opened.

"Hey Dean," said Sam. "How're you doing?"

"I've been better." Dean shrugged. Sam looked around.

"Where's Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Bathroom." Said Dean. Sam nodded. Dean sat up, wincing as he did so. "So did you guys figure out how to get this thing out of me?"

"Yeah. We have to perform an exorcism." Sam said slowly.

"Perfect ending to a perfect day." Dean sighed. Jenny walked out of the bathroom. Sam smiled at her.

"Jenny I don't know what you did, but Dean's obviously feeling a lot better." Sam said. Jenny blushed.

"She's a miracle worker alright." Dean smiled. Sam looked from Jenny to Dean and back again.

"God Dean you're dying and you still...Maybe I should tell Bobby-" Sam began.

"No!" Dean and Jenny yelled. Sam grinned.

"I'm trying to save your life Dean not kill you." He said. Jenny threw Dean his jeans.

* * *

Bobby came in the room with the book.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I've never been exorcised before." Bobby said shrugging.

"That's reassuring." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. Bobby began to read. It hurt. The Bleeder was moving inside him, and it hurt._ Get out of me._ He thought.

As Bobby continued reading Dean felt like he was slipping away. Deeper and deeper inside himself as the Bleeder took over. Sam watched Dean jerk back and forth. His eyes closed. Sam wanted Bobby to stop, but he knew what had to be done.

"Ah," Dean said quietly. Bobby continued reading. Sarah watched as she felt wind blow around her papers began to ruffle. Jenny was confused. Energy was rising around them. The radio started moving dials on it's own, the lights flickered.

"Uncle Bobby!" Jenny yelled over the noise. "Something's wrong!" Bobby knew she was right. Dean was wincing, tossing and turning. But he couldn't stop reading. He had to help Dean.

It grew louder and louder. Papers spinning everywhere. Jenny's hair flew around her face. Her and Sam's eyes were on Dean. Then everything stopped. Dean opened his eyes. They were pitch black.

"Sam!" Jenny yelled. Dean started to get up. She and Sam held him down. Sarah did as well.

"Bobby hurry!" Sam yelled. The tornado of papers started again. "Dean" Looked at Jenny.

"I'll bet you taste good pretty." It said in a raspy voice. Bobby said the final word and the Bleeder expelled itself from Dean. The papers fell. They let go of Dean. Who was gasping, trying to catch his breath.

"Is it over?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Sam said cautiously, gripping a smoke bomb. Jenny pulled out her gun. As did everyone else, minus Dean. Suddenly Jenny was slammed into a wall.

"Jenny!" Dean yelled. Sam pulled out the smoke bomb pin. Smoke filled the room and everyone began to cough. Jenny screamed. "No!" Dean yelled, stumbling trying to get to her. Cuts appeared on Jenny's stomach.

"I see it!" Sam yelled.

"Kill it!" Sarah yelled, coughing.

"I can't I'll hit Jenny!" Dean was almost to her.

"Jenny!" He yelled. "Hang on I'm almost there." Jenny looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean!" She said. She pointed her gun at the Bleeder's back.

"Jenny NO!" Dean screamed. BOOM. The Bleeder shrieked and died. The bullet had gone through it, right into Jenny's chest. She started to collapse. Dean ran up and caught her.

--The Dance, Garth Brooks--

"No, no, no. Jenny no." Dean stammered. He put his hand on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He held her close, holding her face in his hand. Bobby Sam and Sarah stood behind them, at a loss of what to do.

Dean tried to smile at her. "Jenny you'll be okay. I can fix this. I can fix this." Jenny coughed and touched his face. "Jenny please no...don't leave me." She smiled that sweet, sweet smile.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime." she whispered, referring back to the first time they met. Tears welled in Dean's eyes.

"If you're lucky." He said. Her hand fell and her eyes closed. The ghost of her smile still on her face. He would never see it again. Never see those beautiful blue eyes again.

"No," Dean cried. "No please Jenny don't leave me," He kissed her forehead. "Dammit please!" And Dean let go. All the pain he'd been harboring inside was released as he held her limp body in his arms. "Jenny you can't leave." His tears soaked her hair as they slid off of his face. He didn't know how long he sat there. Maybe it was minutes. Maybe it was years. He didn't know. But Sam shook his shoulder.

"Dean," he said softly. "Dean let her go." Dean shook his head. Bobby knelt down and touched Jenny's hair.

"She was like my daughter. Now she's gone." Dean looked at Bobby with red, soaked eyes.

"I- I'm so sorry Bobby," he said trying to keep his voice steady. "I should've watched out for her." Bobby shook his head.

"You didn't know son." Bobby got up. Sam grabbed Dean's arm. Reluctantly, Dean laid Jenny down on the floor. He moved the hair from her face. Sam was scared. He'd never seen Dean like this. But he would stay with him. Sarah was helping Bobby sit down. She looked at Sam and Dean. "I'll take care of her." Dean nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. Sam helped Dean stand up. They walked outside.

Dean walked away from Sam. He didn't stop him. Dean leaned against the barn for a moment. Sam got into the car, still scared.

Dean turned and faced the wall and punched it as many times and as hard as he could. Sam just waited. Ten minutes later Dean got in the car.

"We'll stay for the funeral." Sam said. Dean nodded. "If you need to talk-"

"Just drive Sam."

"Okay Dean."

Dean couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Or how unfair it was. He gave and gave and gave to this job and never got anything back. He gave his mom, his dad, his life, and now Jenny. What was he supposed to do? He tossed and turned for hours until he finally dozed. And he had the weirdest dream. Or, at least he thought it was a dream.

He was asleep in the hotel room when a bright light woke him.

"Dean," a voice said. A sweet soft voice. "Dean, wake up baby-doll I need to talk to you." He opened his eyes.

"Jenny?" He said, half asleep. She was sitting next to him on the bed. Surrounded by the most dazzling glow. "This can't be real." Jenny smiled.

"You would say that. Look I just wanted to tell I'm okay. I'll be fine. The place I'm at is _way_ better than earth." Dean reached over and touched her face. She leaned in and kissed him. She was so warm. "I'll be watching over you Dean." She said, her brilliant blue eyes shining in the surrounding glow. "So don't do anything stupid okay baby?" Dean laughed, even though the lump in his throat was growing larger and larger.

"You know I will." He said. She laughed.

"Goodbye Dean." She said. Then she was gone.

"Goodbye Jenny."

* * *

Epilogue

Every time the boys go through that part of Missouri, they stop by and see Sarah. They make sure nothing "weird" is going on. At one time or another Dean sneaks off and takes six red roses to the cemetery and set them next to Jennifer Marie Brown's gravestone.

THE

END


End file.
